The game of chess is well known. Typically the game is played on a relatively flat rectangular game board, the configuration of which has not changed significantly over the years, and according to rules which likewise are basically the same as they were in the distant past. The rules of conventional chess are such that the game is relatively complex and often requires a substantial period of time to complete a game.
Over the past few years, in an effort to make the game of chess even more complex and challenging, three dimensional chess game boards and rules have been introduced. Examples of such games are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,756 issued to Gribbon, Jr., 3,684,285 issued to Kane, and 3,767,201 issued to Harper et al. These multilevel chess games utilize either a conventional set of chess playing pieces or additional playing pieces. Consequently, due to the increased number of playing surfaces and playing pieces, these multi-level chess games are even more complex than conventional chess and often require even more prolong periods of play.
While some players may find this challenging, many find the conventional game of chess and the three dimensional chess games to be rather monotonous and uninteresting due to the prolonged periods of play required and the intense concentration required during the course of play.
Additionally, the three dimensional chess games require even more skill and playing experience for a reasonable degree of proficiency at playing the game to be obtained thereby making it less likely for a beginner player to enjoy the game. Additionally, it is very difficult for a beginning player to learn the conventional game of chess or the three dimensional chess games due to the complexity of the game. Indeed, the complexity of these games often intimidates people from even attempting to learn the game of chess.
Furthermore, the contrast between the relative skills of two players is even more accentuated which often results in rather one sided and uninteresting games.
A modified chess game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,326 issued to Vialek which utilizes a die to introduce the element of chance. However, the game utilizes a conventional chess board having sixty-four squares and the conventional number of chess players, thirty-two. Consequently, the game is still relatively complex and time consuming.
The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with the prior art.